AshxSerena: El amor está en el aire
by A Little Pinch of Amourshiping
Summary: Estar perdido en un bosque era una bendición para Ash y Serena, porque es allí donde se conocieron.
1. Chapter 1

AshxSerena: El amor está en el aire

Hola a todos. Yo acababa decidí hacer algunos breves AshxSerena uno disparos, y posiblemente. Si usted tiene otras ideas sobre uno disparos, no dude en ponerlos en una revisión.

Capítulo 1: El Bosque del romance!

Perdido en algún lugar en el enorme bosque en la región de Kanto, una joven que fue probablemente la edad de seis años, con el pelo de color miel y ojos azules brillantes, se sentó de espaldas a un árbol, llorando. El hermoso sombrero para que la niña tenía el brillaba en la luz del sol, como si se tratara de un posible faro para saber que se había perdido aquí. El vestido rosa que la niña había tenido en un robo menor en el lado izquierdo, al menos no era peor. Las sandalias en los pies de la niña estaban en perfectas condiciones, y la chica fue a sabiendas contenta porque su madre la habría matado porque costaron tanto dinero.

"Yo sabía que no debería haber venido aquí ..." La niña gimió, "Mami!"

El arbusto que la niña estaba a sólo unos metros de la sacudió, y las lágrimas de la joven se hizo más intensa, que fluye abajo rápidamente. La chica había cerrado los ojos, preparándose para lo peor. Hasta un poco pokèmon con un objetivo como el vientre reventado fuera de él. El Pokémon, que era una Polliwag, miró a la niña, a continuación, hacia el cielo, y luego saltó.

La chica había estado conteniendo el sombrero con fuerza, y luego dejarlo ir. El sombrero tenía pequeñas impresiones de uñas diminutas desde donde la niña había agarrado firmemente al. Con el corazón sigue latiendo fuerte y rápido, la niña había suspirado un suspiro de alivio, sólo para estar en el miedo de nuevo cuando el monte se sacudía con mayor rapidez.

"¡Mamá!" La chica se había lamentado de nuevo, "Mami!"

En lugar de un monstruo saliendo de la selva, que era lo que la chica había esperado, la cabeza de un muchacho joven con el pelo negro, que fue cuervo como, y los ojos marrones que brillaba a la luz.

"Polliwag?" El chico había llamado en voz alta, ¿Dónde estás? "

La chica gritó de miedo, y trató de correr. Pero ella se había levantado demasiado rápido, y acabó tropezando, y rascarse la rodilla mal. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la niña, una vez más, pero no a causa del miedo.

"Woah. ¿Quién es usted?" El chico de cabello negro le preguntó. Corrió hasta la niña herida, la inspección en la que había hecho daño a sí misma.

"Mi .. Mi rodilla .." La chica había susurrado, sin molestarse en responder a la pregunta del chico. "Duele.."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Yo apuesto a que lo haga." El muchacho había respondido como él sacó un pañuelo con pequeñas PokéBalls la decoración de la tela de color azul claro. "Mi nombre es Ash. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Um .. Mi nombre es Serena." La chica había dicho tímidamente como Ash ató el pañuelo decorativo alrededor de la rodilla.

"¡Buen nombre!" Ash había complementado Serena mientras hacía un nudo apretado en el pañuelo. "No! Ahora ver la magia suceda!"

Ash había agitado sus manos de manera inusual en el aire, místicamente diciendo, "sentirse mejor, sentirse mejor, sentirse mejor de inmediato!"

"Wah! Todavía me duele!" Serena se quejó, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

"Vamos Serena!" Ash frunció el ceño, y se levantó en toda su altura, y tendió la mano a la chica. "Nunca darse por vencido hasta que se acaba!"

Jadeando en voz baja, Serena había tomó un asimiento de la mano de Ash y Ash tiró de ella hacia arriba.

Gimiendo en voz baja a causa del dolor, Serena se calmó rápidamente a sí misma.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta hacia el campamento, y Ash se había olvidado claramente sobre el Polliwag. Serena estaba aturdido, pero eufórico, al mismo tiempo, alguien le había ayudado. El rubor en las mejillas de Serena se profundizó, pero por suerte el niño no lo vio.

El Polliwag hizo estallar su cabeza fuera de un arbusto, al ver que se había hecho con éxito lo que quería hacer. Desde el primer día los dos entró en el campo, sabía que su mamá le había dicho ... que este día llegaría. Arceus le había dicho que debe conseguir que se encuentran, o no habría consecuencias graves.

Y esas consecuencias significaba la muerte.

Con suerte relación de los dos hijos florecería.

Ese es uno. Vendrá otro.

Hasta entonces, adiós, y espero que hayan tenido un Feliz Día de los Inocentes!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Yo deseo a una estrella

Los últimos dos meses habían sido feliz para la pequeña Ash y Serena. Todos los días cuando se encontraron en el campamento, que por lo general ir a jugar con un Poliwag, o ir por un helado juntos. Y el jueves y el viernes, los dos se van al bosque en secreto, y subir al árbol donde estaba Serena. Era su árbol favorito, y que era el lugar donde los dos se reunieron. Y habrían cantar la canción, 'Yo deseo a una estrella'. Una canción favorita entre los dos de ellos. Los dos eran grandes amigos, ya veces uno de ellos llegó a la casa de la otra. La diversión continúa hasta que uno de su mamá elegido uno. Ash y Serena estaban decepcionados de que tenían que dejar de jugar, pero estaban emocionados que iban a ver entre sí mañana. Hasta que un día, Serena no vino. Ash era algo confuso, pero sabía que vendría al día siguiente. Pero no lo hizo.

Después de dos semanas, una ceniza preocupados llegó a casa después de campamento de día había terminado, se marcó el número de teléfono de la casa de Serena, pero nadie había respondido.

"Mamá," Ash llamó desde la sala de estar, "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Por supuesto." Delia, la madre de Ash, había respondido. "Ven a la querida cocina."

Saltando de la silla en la que estaba de rodillas, Ash corrió a la cocina, tomando asiento en una silla de madera.

"Por lo tanto, lo que está en su mente?" Delia había pedido a su hijo mientras se encuentra al horno de acero inoxidable.

"Usted se compromete a dar a la verdad? Antes de pedir a mi pregunta?" Ash había pedido antes de decirle.

"Por supuesto, la miel. Sabes que nunca te mentiría." Delia había respondido.

"Está bien, entonces." Ash dijo: "Bueno, usted sabe sobre Serena y yo? ¿Cómo somos los mejores amigos?"

"Sí, de hecho lo hago."

"Eso es bueno. De todos modos, Serena no estaba aquí hoy, y ayer tampoco estaba allí."

"Oh. ¿Sabe por qué?"

"Realmente no, mamá. Cómo lo sabes?"

Delia se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, y suspiró pesadamente. Este fue el momento en que ella había temido desde el fin de semana. La madre de Serena, Gracia, había dicho Delia que Serena y su se movían a la región Kalos, a causa de las carreras Ryhorn de Grace. Grace era un famoso corredor Ryhorn, por eso era por qué se había conseguido el dinero, pero no lo suficiente. Cuando se le dio la oportunidad, ella aceptó de inmediato, porque quería Serena a vivir en un 'grande' lugar.

Con una respiración profunda, Delia casi había susurrado, "¿Prometes que no se molesta?"

"Mami, nunca voy a estar disgustada con usted." Ash había dicho en su 'Soy un buen chico' voz.

"¿Cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que Serena se había movido?"

¡¿Movido?! Esto no era lo que Ash tenía en mente. Se había pensado que Serena estaba de vacaciones, o alguna otra cosa. Como tal vez ella estaba enferma.

"No me molesta!" Ash había mentido. "No estaría entusiasmado Serena?"

"Está bien. Me alegro de que estés bien, porque realmente Serena se movió. Para Kalos."

"Oh wow." Ash susurró, y él podía sentir su cuervo caída del cabello estilo. Su amigo. Su compañero.

Ella se fue.

Ash se había levantado de la mesa, y abrazó a su madre. La comprensión de lo que el abrazo era para, Delia pried Las cenizas de sus piernas, se dio la vuelta, se arrodilló y abrazó a Ash hacia atrás.

"Estoy contento de que usted está tomando tan fácil. Sé que va a verla de nuevo. Lo prometo." Delia había susurrado al oído de su hijo.

Ash no respondió. Mientras estaba siendo abrazado, su labio inferior temblaba, y estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

Ash había conseguido parar de llorar hasta que llegó. Tan pronto como Delia cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, que había echado a llorar. Sniffiling, llorando en silencio, con hipo incontrolable.

Pateando las sábanas de encima de él, Ash se sentó para hacer frente a su ventana. La ventana que estaba lleno de estrellas brillantes en el cielo. Y uno, uno que brillaba, era la que Ash había mirado, y se le había recordado de "yo deseo a una estrella '.

"Oh, yo deseo a una estrella," Ash había comenzado, "Sin nada más que esperar a perder.

Contigo a mi lado, no hay esperanza va a perder.

Usted es mi estrella, y yo soy su pequeño brillante, la luz, que ilumina su corazón ... "

En el fondo, Ash había sabido que Serena había estado cantando con él también.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Cerca de Usted

Un pequeño golpe se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación de la joven Serena. Mientras que un golpe se escuchó en el exterior, sollozos eran en su interior. La niña llorando se negó a levantarse o abrir la puerta.

"Serena cariño, el desayuno." Grace había dicho suavemente a la puerta. No hay respuesta se escuchó, como de costumbre, para las últimas tres semanas. La medida había sido duro con Serena, y vamos a tomar la palabra "duro". Fue, um, 'gravemente desgarrador' para la niña. Lloró sobre todo todos los días, y apenas comía lo que su madre había hecho para ella. No se había visto o hablado con Ash en esas tres semanas, porque, bueno, se ha ido. Pero eso es lo que Serena llama, 'ha ido para siempre'. Cuando Serena se fue a dormir, siendo las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se agarró el pañuelo que Ash le había dado fuerza. Era un tesoro para ella, lo único que podía apreciar, desde que se separó. Ella no tenía ninguna esperanza, no hay sueños ...

Estaba muerto para el mundo.

Un suspiro se escuchó fuera de la habitación, y Grace se deslizó la placa debajo de la puerta. Luego se alejó, y sus pasos se debilitó, hasta que no pudieron ser escuchadas en absoluto. Deteniéndola oler durante unos segundos, la pequeña Serena se arrastró en silencio al plato de comida. Contenía el kiwi y las rodajas de naranja, una pequeña taza de té de frutas, y algunas servilletas. El niño cogió una pequeña porción de kiwi y mordisqueó ligeramente, hasta que había desaparecido. Pasando a una rodaja de naranja, Serena había masticado en él, hasta antes de saber, todo el plato fue resuelto, junto con su té también. La chica suspiró con alegría, pero aún no estaba satisfecho. Ahora se arrastra hacia la ventana, y volviendo a su estado con el corazón roto, Serena había susurrado, mientras que en el borde de las lágrimas, "Ash, donde quiera que esté, llegado a Kalos. Quiero verte otra vez. No puedo seguir así. No puedo seguir, sin ti. '

(Salto de tiempo: 6 años después)

"Woah! Waugh!" Serena gritó mientras trataba de controlar el Rhyhorn que viajaba adelante. "Vamos! Tenemos que ir por este camino!"

"Serena!" La madre de Serena, Gracia, llamado desde el lado. "No tengan miedo! ¡Sea uno con su Ryho-"

"Waugh!" Serena gritó de nuevo. El Rhyhorn lanzó Serena alto en el cielo, con sus gritos también. Ella se desplomó y se deslizó por el suelo. Enfrentarse en primer lugar.

'OWW ...' Serena pensó miserablemente, 'Ay, ay, ay.'

"Serena!" Gracia regañó, "Si usted está pensando que la culpa era de Rhyhorn, no lo fue! Era su culpa por ser conscientes de ello!"

Serena levantó la cara hacia fuera de la tierra en un instante. Es evidente que partió, y gritó;

"MOM! I. HATTTEEEE THISSSSS!"

Serena corrió a su habitación, un cheque espejo grande era lo que necesitaba. Podía sentir los dolorosos recortes en su cara, y quería saber si su cara estaba bien.

De pie en su puerta era socio de Grace, Fletchling. Fletchling dio una mirada inusual Serena, Serena y todo podía hacer era gruñir, haciendo que el Fletchling salto de distancia en el miedo.

Zoom hacia el espejo en la esquina izquierda de su habitación ahora podía inspeccionar ella, mirando su rostro en el espejo, pudo ver las heridas que había recibido en su cara. Dos cortes considerables en la frente, un pequeño corte en la mejilla derecha, y el más pequeño chichón en la barbilla.

"¡Estupendo!" Serena dijo con sarcasmo: "Ahora no estará apareciendo para el campamento de mañana! No hay absolutamente ninguna manera de que voy al campo, con mi cara. Mirando. Al igual. Este". Agitando los brazos violentamente en el aire, que era lo que hacía a menudo cuando se agravó, se fue a su ventana, y en silencio gritó. Por alguna razón que siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Pero una cosa más hizo completa.

Luego, en voz baja pasar por debajo de su cama rosa, Serena sacó una caja de joyería de color rosa claro, que figura con todas las cosas que ella apreciaba. Incluyendo el pañuelo que la pequeña Ash le había dado. Al ver que el pañuelo único, lo sacó y lo abrazó en un abrazo. Cuando Serena se había movido, no dejaba de llorar. Ella no tuvo contacto con Ash, sin hablar con él, nada de nada ...

"Me gustaría poder ver a Ash de nuevo, incluso si él no se acordaba de mí. ' Serena pensó con tristeza, "No sé por qué quiero verlo, me siento, como, tenemos una conexión. Un especial. Me gusta..'

Echando un vistazo a un cartel que se pega en la pared de color rosa en colores pastel de su habitación, se veía en el cartel y lo estudió. Un niño y una niña, que había parecido tan familiar, y por familiar, me refiero al igual que Ash y Serena, tomados de la mano, en una isla tropical, y en la playa, tomados de la mano y la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. Apoyándose en un beso.

"El amor, tal vez? ' Serena preguntó, e inmediatamente se desvaneció ante la idea. Abrazando el pañuelo cerca de su pecho. Se detuvo inmediatamente cuando una ola de dolor entró en sus mejillas y la frente.

"Está bien," Serena dijo en voz alta, "Tal vez pueda conseguir algo para el tratamiento de estas heridas."

Teniendo cuidado en donde ella dio un paso, tropezó Serena salió de su habitación.

(Lumiose City Airport, 10:37 a.m.)

"¡Ceniza!" Alexa llama preocupación de los pasos de la escalera del avión, "¿Estás bien ?!"

Gruñidos de dolor, Ash logró dar un pulgar hacia arriba, dejando Alexa respirar con alivio. Corriendo por las escaleras, Alexa ayudó a levantarse Ash, que era una cosa fácil de hacer.

"Gracias, Alexa." dijo Ash.

"¡Oh no hay problema!" Alexa se rió, "Voy a llamar a mi hermana en el interior, es lo que importa estar aquí?"

"No, no es un poco!" Ash había respondido.

Reír una vez más, Alexa asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a la estación de espera en el interior.

"Bueno amigo, nos dieron algo de exploración que hacer!" Ash dijo a Pikachu como el ratón eléctrico subió a la espalda y en el hombro derecho de la ceniza.

"Pika, pikapi!" Pikachu estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora, sin palabras dejaron decir, los dos se quedaron en silencio, sin nada que hacer, excepto vistazo a donde estaban.

El cielo estaba claro, más claro que cualquier cielo brillante que había visto nunca. Spritzee de revoloteaban en el cielo ...

"Este va a ser un viaje tan increíble, Pikachu." Ash había dicho a su pareja.

"Pi-"

El Pikachu fue interrumpida, cuando un fuerte viento amortiguó el ruido del aeropuerto, y una figura, que había parecido un Pokemon, saltó por encima de ellos. Lo que había parecido era una mancha de color rojo, amarillo y blanco. Pero luego aterrizó en el suelo y había hecho un poco de giro, antes de que desapareciera en el torbellino de polvo rojo.

Gracias a todos por leer! Si usted no sabe, soy Libro de Secrets654, pero que ahora se llama 'A Little pizca de Amourshiping' (error de ortografía literalmente) por error. Así que por favor, si usted está confundido, no dude en PM mí. De lo contrario, adiós!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Una cara familiar

(Hora de la noche: 9: 34 de la tarde)

Revolvió por lo que Serena se quejan a través de la bolsa de hielo del congelador. Su herida aún se convierta en una mueca de dolor que cada pocos minutos, había estado viviendo en el dolor.

"Serena está," Gracia, estaba diciendo desde el sofá, "algo que no cree que decir y que vendrá." Dijo

Asomando la cabeza del congelador, Serena miró a su madre, y respondió, "algo Sí, no cree que se han producido en la cara."

Los que estaban en la parte trasera, el televisor muy interesado, y buscar en la esquina de mientras que usted va a ver, Gracia, tomó un sorbo de su té.

Suspiro, Serena está pensando pensamientos felices, ella ha cerrado sus ojos.

Otro día "es mañana, es otro día. Rhyhorn realmente no tenía intención de hacerme daño. Apuesto a que es una lástima. Otro día, otro día .. '

"Hola a todos! Me Rainaherutsu, y es esta noche, estaré traer las noticias." Reportero, interrumpió un pensamiento feliz de la Serena, habló desde el televisor.

"Wow, no se aplica a la mamá! Noticias de nuevo!" Serena es, "Es tan aburrido!", Pidió

"Serena! Me agrada ser capaz de sentir que va a ser emocionante noche primicia." Tolerancia "para encontrar su bolsa de hielo de nuevo, ahora.", Hemos estado hablando era

Casi al instante encontrar uno, Serena es secuestrada ella, se colocó en la parte superior de la frente. Se cerró la puerta del congelador, Serena, se acercó a otro sofá, que se vierte directamente hacia abajo a sí mismos en ella.

"Esta noche, tiene su pareja era una noche muy aterrador para los residentes en el entrenamiento para ir Kalos en la ceniza del nombre, un corazón muy grande para todos Pokemon. Por vamos a probar esto es ¿Cómo nos fijamos en este video que pueden? personas han sido capturadas de que si el incidente. "reportero se explicó.

Al hacer clic en algún tipo de botones únicos, se centró en el video obtenido por fotografiar la pantalla del televisor, y Serena ya estaba intrigado. Palabra 'Ash' se ha pegado en su mente. Ash hizo Mashi que conoció en el Kanto? Ella juega con 1 hasta mover su distancia? Chica, estaba temblando ansioso por ver el video a su asiento.

El muchacho parecía ceniza que lo sabía, pero él era diferente parecía más grande que antes. Tal vez fue Mashi cenizas diferente.

"No, Pikachu!" Gritó el niño como su compañero vio caer al suelo. Sin previo aviso, el niño brazos anchos, ha saltado por encima del edificio.

"Vine Pikachu!"

En la velocidad de las carreras, el niño ha sido capturado Pikachu, entonces, se había dado cuenta de que se desplomó al suelo. Sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza, el niño estaba listo para salir a la luz. Entonces, la luz. mezcla de luz brillante de color rojo y blanco, cogió al niño en sus brazos, había sido con seguridad lo puso en el suelo.

Destello de luz, había desaparecido en un instante, el video había sido detenido. Esto reduce al mínimo la esquina superior derecha, el reportero, tenía una sonrisa brillante.

"Bueno, quisiera agradecer a Arceus está bien. Aquí se acaba enviado una foto."

La pantalla, en lugar de las fotos y pronto reportero. El muchacho fue cubierto con la capa sucia, así, no era su Pikachu, no había ningún signo de lesión.

"Es él .." Serena, dije en voz alta. "Es él! No puedo creerlo! Ash es en realidad aquí! Se Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mira!"

Gracia, levantando la vista de una carta de la montaña que había obtenido, me echó un vistazo a la pantalla del televisor. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

"Ese muchacho se parece tanto a un hijo de Delia." La gracia, estaba diciendo a Serena.

"Es porque es una mamá!" Serena, saltó hacia arriba y abajo piso, gritó.

"Hola." La gracia se veía en esta carta ahora rojo, parecía Serena aviso, ella misma.

"Mamá, ¿qué está mal?", Preguntó ella.

Si desea forzar los más niños de 7 años de edad para ir a la presidente de un partido en el "Kalos. Incluso si no es de este entrenador zona." Grace "Dicen que es viernes 7 horas de esta semana por la noche. Ellos son mi ¿estás de broma? es para un adolescente! ", denuncia

"Vamos mamá! Yo soy un adolescente! Tengo 13 años, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah, claro! Pero, aún así, usted debería ser capaz de disminuir."

"Mamá! Yo también quiero ir! Podría ser una manera para mí para reunirse con la ceniza."

"Sería bueno. Además, los nuevos amigos para ti que se asocian con la carrera cuerno de rinoceronte. Sería una gran manera de conocer las cosas tal vez."

Serena es, Grace es suficientemente silencioso que no se dio cuenta, le dio un pequeño gemido. Aún así, ella se excita, lo que si Ash no fue invitado? Será una pérdida de tiempo. Ella sólo es que quería hacerlo.

(Viernes por la noche: 6: 45 de la tarde)

Estaba nerviosa. Estadio, todos en torno a ese que brillaba a la luz, y con gas y, de pie en el color de terciopelo rojo del vestido. Ella es un muchacho joven se agarró con firmeza el pañuelo que se había dado a ella.

Serena heridas su cara locamente tragedia como la magia pareció desaparecer de la tarde hicieron la chica llena de éxtasis que terminó en la final. Dos días, que era estresante para Serena. Ella es, si lo que él no estaba allí, estaba nerviosa de que no es la ceniza, y. Ella no quería que colgar en la idea, pero ella es sólo que, bueno, no lo olvides. Sólo era un poderoso pensamiento. Pero, aún así, no era más que preocuparse. Serena ni siquiera tienen su propio

Pokemon sigue siendo, sin amigos, nada. Por supuesto, Serena, cuando iniciará su propio viaje Pokemon el día después de mañana, no dijo a su madre. O mañana.

Una vez en la gloria del edificio, Serena tiene pulgas aliento ante lo que vio. Fue simplemente genial. Peluche alfombra roja, un corazón pequeño que ha sido decorado en él, que cubre el suelo. 1 chicos y canto de la etapa fue una chica que canta un Karaoke en conjunto, parecen haber tenido un buen tiempo, no había. La pared que era la más bella. Este es un mes en el centro, que ha sido completamente hecha de vidrio, que reveló el cielo estrellado.

Caminar hacia el escenario, Serena, se sonrojó al cantar de los dos, pude ver que estaba cantando el "GETTA Bang Bang". Poner fin a la canción, como Serena, todo el mundo fue ovacionado.

"¡Ahora!" La voz es la de más rápido crecimiento en la parte superior de la bocina, las luces del punto, comenzó a dar vuelta alrededor de la multitud. "Vamos a continuación, serán seleccionados que ver!"

Centro de atención hasta que es detenido por la desaceleración, que comenzó a dar vuelta más rápida alrededor. En frente de Serena. Otro centro de atención que, amante de la charla fue el punto de vista de Serena, otra persona, y aterrizó en la voz aguda, "Vamos Ash! Llegar hasta allí!"

Toda la multitud empezó a empujar el 2 hacia el escenario, e intensificar. Serena se echó un vistazo a su pareja, que no podía creer lo que veía. Fue Mashi ceniza. El chico llevaba lo que parecía un príncipe de la demanda. Esto es, la luz azul, no era azul bebé. Llevaba unos zapatos llamativos era de un color marrón chocolate. Yo estaba muy nervioso, y su cuerpo estaba temblando. Comienza la música lenta, miré hacia arriba a ambos vistazo a las letras, y la canción sorprendió ver qué era lo que. Era mi deseo "a la versión remix de Star'.The. Forzada y ahora cantan, ceniza había comenzado a cantar.

"Wish I ... a la estrella

Espero que se pierde, pero no tiene nada. En junto con el

Usted mi lado, yendo a ninguna esperanza

A los residuos. "

"Usted es mi estrella, soy su pequeño brillante aclarar su corazón, luz, buena ..." Serena ha sido cantaba en voz baja, también es, era inestable.

"Y tú, oh con usted, puedo sentir confianza en sí mismos."

"Y tú, oh y usted, que están elevándose junto a la parte superior ..." Serena, cantó el más potente en esta ocasión.

"Oh, no soy nada, deseo a la estrella, podemos esperar que perder. Su esperanza es decir que ayudan a llegar a nuestro destino, son brillantes y brillantes junto con el mío. Oh, cantó la esperanza ... "dos personas en una estrella. La música es de repente un poco más rápido, y Serena se ha incrementado.

"Una última vez, I, 1 a tomar a la casa, tiene que .."

"Una vez más, lo prometo más tarde, voy a dejar ir de ti."

"Baby Si ella tiene en su mente, por favor, no me importa."

"Estoy realmente todo lo que importa es que se despierta en mis brazos."

"Una vez más, I, 1 a tomar a la casa, ya que ..."

La música se desvaneció lentamente, con dos personas aún ser excitado, se barrió con alivio. La multitud fue ovacionado ruidosamente. Más fuerte que antes.

"Usted era grande." Al lado del muchacho Serena finalmente "Me Ash, ¿cuál es tu nombre?", Spoke

"Mi nombre Serena. Y gracias." La chica se sonrojó.

"Un gran nombre! Mi nombre Ash. Yo, yo venía de la ciudad paleta en la región de Kanto!"

Las palabras simplemente atrapados allí. Era él. Serena tenía ganas de ver por tantos años de ceniza. Era realmente aquí, no había aquí.

"Yo! Yo lo sabía," Serena, que echa en chorro "Estoy por favor no se olvide! Hay que recordar que nos encontremos en el campo de día todos los días, nosotros, conmigo en el bosque junto fui con otros todo lo que ha hecho? "

"Bueno, usted no tiene?" Ash ha dicho que la confusión.

"Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de esto? Soy" que Serena dice que reveló el pañuelo detrás de su espalda.

"En Woah. Eres la chica, espera!" Ash, dije con sorpresa, "Creo que es después de no se puede creer! Para todos estos años, nunca te veo otra vez haría que pensé! "

"Bueno, yo estoy aquí. Usted puede tener esto de vuelta." Ella Serena respondió de buen humor mientras se pone un pañuelo a la palma de la mano. Ash está, tomando de inmediato, me agarra las manos de Serena.

"Vamos! Usted tiene que satisfacer todos mis nuevos amigos que vayan!" Ash arrastre la Serena y él, dando voces.


End file.
